


You Shine

by RosieClark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Some angst, Songfic, plance, plangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark
Summary: Plance through different moments.Inspired by the song You Shine from Carrie the Musical





	You Shine

**Author's Note:**

> After writing that heavy chapter in Bread., I wanted to try writing a songfic. I was really able to connect the words from You Shine to Plance. If you haven't listened to it yet, I highly recommend it (not the Riverdale version, the original one). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Rosie

“Me?” Pidge snorted. “Yeah right. All I do lately is mess up” 

 

“I mean it. You don’t give yourself enough credit” Lance took her hands in his and led her to the dance floor. “You’re perfect.” 

 

She giggled, and leaned her head on his chest as they swayed in time to the music. “Thank you.” She breathed. 

 

Lance chuckled, the vibrations reverberating through his chest. 

 

“Anytime darling.” 

 

_ If you could see the way that you look to me _

 

Lance entered the lounge to see a familiar figure sprawled out on the couch. He smiled to himself, shaking his head. Pidge must have stayed up all night decrypting the Galra code they found last night. 

 

“Pidgey?”

 

No response. She was fast asleep. Quietly, he took off his jacket and tucked it around the sleeping girls body. Kneeling down, he gently tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ears.

 

Without the worry that being a paladin carried, Pidge looked so peaceful. He watched her chest fall up and down, her breathing deep and steady with sleep. 

 

She was beautiful. 

  
  


_ I bet that you'd be amazed at the sight _

 

“Lance, I look stupid.” Pidges voice reached him from where he was waiting for her, at the bottom of the castle staircase. 

 

“I’m sure you look fine. Come on, we’re going to be late.” Lance huffed impatiently. 

 

“I don’t know why Allura is making me wear a dress. I’ve never had to wear a dress before!” 

 

Lance sighed, looking at his watch for the fifteenth time. “Its because the Eisor people are very traditional folk. They find it disrespectful if girls don’t wear dresses! Now come on Pidge!” 

 

“Promise you won’t laugh at me?” 

 

“Yes, I promise!” Lance stressed. He bent down to tie his shoe, not noticing the figure that came to stand beside him. 

 

“Lance?” 

 

He looked up. Pidge stood before him, looking so gorgeous, it made his heart hurt. She was wearing a simple green halter neck dress that fit her nicely. Nothing too fancy, yet she made it look like the most expensive dress in all the galaxy. 

 

Pidge turned away, covering her face with her hands. “I knew I looked stupid! I’m going to change.” She turned to go back up the stairs, but Lance caught her wrist. 

 

“No!” He exclaimed, before clearing his throat and adding, softer this time, “don’t.”

 

She looked at his sceptically. “Why not?”

 

“Because,  _ Katie _ ,” He leaned closer to her, lowering his voice. “You look stunning.”

 

She flushed under his gaze and let a smile slip. He grinned and offered his arm for her to take. “My lady?” 

 

She swatted it away, laughing. “Don’t you dare.” 

  
  


_ You'd see a heart that's fearless and true _

 

“Take me instead!” 

 

Lance felt his gut tighten at the words. No. She wouldn’t.

 

Pidge stepped forward, lowering her bayard. “I’m the one you want. I’m the one who hacked your systems.” She gestured to her brother and father, tied up and gagged beside Sendak. “Let them go and take me.” 

 

Matt uttered a grunt of protest, and Lance heard Allura cry out for her to stop. Pidge didn’t listen. Instead she walked up to Sendak and offered him her wrists, waiting for the cuffs. 

 

The galra general scoffed before chaining her to his belt. He forced her to her knees, and signaled at the guards to release her family. 

 

“You bastard!” Shiro shouted. “Give her back!” 

 

Sendak laughed. “You saw her. She came to me willingly.” 

 

Lance locked eyes with Pidge. He knew exactly what she was trying to tell him without her speaking. 

 

_ Do not follow me. This is for the greater good. I will find you again. I promise. I love you.  _

 

He blinked the tears away, and nodded. Trying to save her would only make the decision worse. He gave her his own message. 

 

_ I will get you back. I love you. _

 

She looked away, rubbing her eyes with her gloved hand. Lance walked over to where Shiro looked like he was going to pounce. 

 

“Shiro, don’t” His heart broke saying those words, but he forced himself to continue. “Let them take her.” 

 

Shiro looked at him with betrayal in his eyes. Sendak barked out a snicker, and boarded his ship, Pidge in tow. Before any of them had time to say ‘quiznack’, the ship was gone, the green paladin gone with it. 

 

_ From my point of view, _

_ Oh, you shine _

 

The hallway was dim and dank, a heavy must settling over everything. Lance raced through it, kicking down every door he could find. She must be here. She  _ had _ to be here. 

 

“Pidge?” He called out. “Pidge, where are you?” 

 

Silence. Typical. 

 

He reached the last door and, after saying a silent prayer to whichever god was out there, kicked down the door. 

 

Curled up in a ball was Pidge. She was leaning against one wall, her skin covered in new scars and bruises. She looked up, her honey eyes widening when they saw him. 

 

“Lance?” She flung herself at him, reaching her arms around his neck. 

 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her tight. “Don’t you ever pull a stunt like that again.” 

 

She grinned. “It was fun.” 

 

“It was a nightmare.”

 

“It’s over now., I’m okay.” She grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the cell. “Lets go!”

 

Her smile faded, and she gently cupped his cheek in one hand. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know what else to do.” 

 

He grinned, letting her lead him out of the dark hallway. She was his light, and he was never going to let her go.

  
  
  
  
  


“What about you? Why is everything so easy for you?” Pidge asked, leaning back on the table. 

 

“Man, if you only knew.” Lance ran a hand through his hair. “Half the time I'm just faking it, hoping that no one will discover I'm a complete fraud” 

 

Pidge laughed. “You’re not a fraud.” She leaned up to kiss his cheek. “That seemed pretty real to me.”

 

Lance pulled her in for another kiss. “How did I get so lucky?” 

 

Pidge smiled. “Less talkin, more dancing.”

  
  


_ I think you hide so much you feel inside _

 

“Lance?” Pidge knocked on the door softly. She waited a moment before slipping inside. 

 

The room was dark, illuminated only by the millions of stars shining through the large window. He made out Lance’s silhouette sitting on the step, and made her way to him. 

 

“Hey.” She sat next to him. He wiped his eyes before looking up at her, smile on his face.

 

“Yo Pidgey. Whats up?” 

 

“I should be asking you that.” 

 

Lance looked down at his feet. “I’m fine.” 

 

“No you’re not.” She moved closer, her shoulder touching his. “I can see the sadness in your eyes Lance Mcclain. Don’t lie to me.”

 

Lance started to shake, and she wrapped her arms around him, an attempt at offering comfort. 

 

“Pidge, I miss earth.” 

 

“Me too.” 

 

“Will you stay with me?” 

 

Pidge smiled, and rested her head on Lance’s shoulder. “Always.” 

 

_ But I know deep down there's a fire burning bright _

 

The green paladin smiled as she watched Lance bounce around the room. He looked so happy and carefree, it was as if he was a little kid again. 

 

“Pidge, you have to try these new shoes!” He smiled, bouncing up and down, clearly impressed with himself. “Their great!” 

 

“I’m on ‘make sure Lance doesn't kill himself duty’. I think that means I should stay away from what might kill us.” 

 

Lance pouted, his eyebrows creasing together. “Spoil sport!”

 

She gave him a mock frown, but her eyes danced with laughter. He went back to his jumping, whooping and hollering. 

 

Just like a kid on christmas. 

 

_ From where you stand it might not be clear, _

_ But you shine from here _

  
  


_ No doubts, no more fears _

_ I see you shine and the dark disappears _

 

“Lance, I need you to keep your eyes open for me.” Pidge tried to keep her voice steady, but the amount of blood that was oozing past her fingers made her want to break down in tears. 

 

“So tired.” Lance murmured, his blue eyes slowly dimming. 

 

“No Lance, you need to stay awake.” She swallowed a sob. “Help is on its way. Just hold on.”

 

“Pidge, I don’t think I can.” Lance grabbed her wrist, and held tight. 

 

“You have to.” Pidge was crying now. “You have to because I’m in love with you, and if you die, I’ll never forgive myself. Please, just hold on!” 

 

Lance brought her lips down to meet his. “I know.” He said cheekily. 

 

Pidge lightly slapped him on the shoulder. “No you didn’t” 

 

“Yes I did.”

 

“No, you didn’t”

 

“Yes I did.”

 

“No, you didn’t” Pidge looked up to see three lions descending from the sky. She started to sob from relief. “Look Lance, I told you you could make it.”

 

Lance wiped her tears away, and smiled. “I had some pretty good motivation.” 

  
  
  


_ Then I know everything is gonna be fine _

_ Because you shine, oh how you shine _

_ You shine _

  
  
  


_ What a surprise, gazing into your eyes, I swear that I still get lost in the light _

 

“Good morning beautiful.” 

 

Pidge groaned and rolled over, shielding her face from the bright morning light with the duvet. She felt the weight on the bed shift on top of her, and a pair of large hand peeled back her blanket. 

 

“No. It’s too early.” She protested, squirming under the sunlight. 

 

Lance chuckled, deep and rich, before he kissed her forehead. “It’s ten in the morning darling.” 

 

“I don’t care.” 

 

“Well I do. And I’m hungry.” He pouted, and Pidge found herself smiling. Lance always had the nicest eyes. They often caught her off guard. One moment she’d be making dinner, and the next, blue. 

 

“Fine. You win.” She sat up and stretched. “But only because you have pretty eyes.” 

 

He winked at her, and stood up. “I know.” 

 

She stuck her tongue out at him. He swooped down for a kiss, and she complied. 

 

“You still love me.” He declared. 

 

“Duh.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
